Ruby
by Wizardcookie
Summary: Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya, suaranya, atau.. namanya? Kenapa yang ku ingat hanya warna rambutnya? /Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei-sensei / Chara : Karma Akabane x Reader/ PG-13, Romance, OOC, Absurd gaje dan sekawanannya/ Made by : Wizardcookie/Selamat membaca
1. Chapter 1 - Siapa kau?

Api,

Orang-orang yang menangis,

Dan.. orangtuaku?

Aku terduduk lemas.

Tidak..

Ini bukan sebuah mimpi.

Mimpi yang selalu kulihat itu, ternyata adalah sepenggal ingatan yang pernah terjadi.

Lalu..

Siapa lelaki bersurai _ruby_ itu?

Kenapa dia menolongku?

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Ruby**  
 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei-sensei**  
 **Chara : Karma Akabane x Reader**  
 **Teen+, PG-13, Romance, OOC, Absurd + gaje dan sekawanannya.**  
 **Made by : Wizardcookie**  
 **Selamat membaca~**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **1 - Siapa kau?**

Kedua mata mu terbuka seketika. Kamu tolehkan kepala ke kiri, mendapati seorang lelaki yang sedang terduduk dan memainkan psp nya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun ya?"

Lelaki itu memasukkan psp nya ke dalam saku celana, lalu berjalan menghampirimu.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya padamu. Refleks, kamu pun bangun dari posisi tidurmu dan memegang erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhmu.

"Si-Siapa kau?!" Tanyamu panik.  
Lelaki itu terkejut, lalu menghela napas.

"Ya ampun, santai dong."

"Siapa kau?"

Kamu mengulang pertanyaanmu lagi, membuat lelaki itu memutar kedua bola mata. Dia lalu duduk di atas kasur -di sampingmu.

"Aku ini malaikat."

Kamu melongo sekaligus bingung.

 _Apa katanya? Malaikat? Itu artinya aku sudah mati begitu? Lalu.. Apa ini surga?_

Lelaki itu tertawa lepas. Kamu menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau berpikir ini di surga?"  
Kamu mengangguk.

Tawanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kamu semakin bingung. _Memangnya aku salah ya?_

Dia lalu mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya, lalu menghela napas.

"Sepertinya kau lelah."

Lelaki itu berdiri, lalu menepuk kepala mu perlahan sebelum berjalan menuju pintu.

Saat lelaki itu memegang ganggang pintu, kamu berteriak padanya,

"Siapa kau?"

Lelaki itu terdiam di tempatnya, lalu menoleh ke arahmu. "Masa depanmu."

* * *

Kamu menuruni kasur, lalu memakai sendal kamar bewarna _pink_ dengan bentuk kelinci.

Kamu berjalan melewati sebuah cermin, lalu kembali ke depan cermin tersebut.

Baju kaos bewarna putih yang kamu pakai itu sangat longgar, tidak pas untukmu.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini punya siapa ya?

Tiba-tiba saja kamu teringat dengan lelaki yang baru saja meninggalkanmu tadi.

Kamu pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari lelaki itu.

Saat kamu menuruni tangga, kamu dapati dia yang sedang santai menonton tv dengan remot yang dipegangnya.

Menyadari dirimu yang baru saja turun, Dia menoleh dan bertanya,

"Kau lapar?"

 _Sebenarnya aku tidak lapar sih.._

Tapi, kamu lebih memilih untuk mengangguk mengiyakan. Siapa tau kamu belum makan saat sebelum tidur, atau.. pingsan?

Lelaki itu tersenyum.

Dia beranjak dari sofanya dan pergi menuju dapur.

Sementara kamu hanya memandangi gerak-geriknya dari ruang tengah sampai dapur.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu?"

Kamu tersentak. Kalau duduk di sofanya langsung begitu, kan tidak sopan jadinya.

"Duduklah, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Kamu berpikir..

Kenapa dia sangat baik padamu?

Padahal.. Kalian tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Disini, di rumah ini, kamu hanyalah orang asing yang menumpang tidur dan makan.

Kenapa.. dia sangat peduli padamu?

Lelaki bersurai _ruby_..

Lagi-lagi kilasan memori itu muncul di kepalamu.

Kenapa kamu hanya bisa mengingat warna rambutnya?

Kenapa kamu tidak mengingat wajahnya, suaranya, atau.. namanya?

"Ne,"

Kamu bersuara.

Lelaki itu menghentikkan aktifitasnya, lalu menoleh kearahmu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya.. kau ini siapa?"

* * *

 **Haii~ Fiksi ini ku post di wattpad, nyoba2 post disini juga.**

 **Kemungkinan updatenya bakal sama di wattpad. mungkin lho mungkin :3**

 **Akiecchi~**


	2. Notice

Ehem, ini sebenernya notice semi-penting. FF ini ku kerjakan di wattpad, jadi yang mau baca ceritanya langsung ke wattpad aja ( Wizardcookie). Karena aku ga sempat mindahin nya dari hape ke lappy /nangis/ .

Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian yang bela-belain ke wattpad demi baca ceritaku :"3

Sekian,

Wizardcookie.


End file.
